custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
It's a Great Day (Episode, SuperMalechi's version)
It's a Great Day is a Custom Barney & Friends Episode Season 4 pilot it's first aired in August 26, 1997. Plot Barney, BJ, Riff and the kids learn about the beautiful outside to play Cast *Barney *BJ *Riff *Robert *Kim *Tina (cameo) *Derek (cameo) *Chip (cameo) *Perry (cameo) *David *Keesha *Jason *Tosha *Carlos *Stephen Songs #Barney Theme Song (preformed by: Cast) #It's a Great Day (preformed by: Barney, Kim, Jason, Tosha, Carlos and Stephen) #BJ's Song (preformed by: Barney, BJ, Kim, Jason, Tosha, Carlos and Stephen) #The Land of Make-Believe (preformed by: Barney, BJ, Riff, Robert, Kim, David, Keesha, Jason, Tosha, Carlos and Stephen) #John Jacob Jinglehimer Schimidt (preformed by: Barney, BJ, Riff, Robert, Kim, David, Keesha, Jason, Tosha, Carlos and Stephen) #You Can Count On Me (preformed by: Barney and Tosha) #Looby Loo (preformed by: Barney, BJ, Riff, Robert, Kim, David, Keesha, Jason, Tosha, Carlos and Stephen) #Everyone is Special (preformed by: Barney, BJ, Riff, Robert, Kim, Tina, Derek, Chip, Perry, David, Keesha, Jason, Tosha, Carlos and Stephen) #I Love You (preformed by: Barney, BJ, Kim, Jason, Tosha, Carlos and Stephen) Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice, and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice, and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice, and Mid 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney Live! In New York City *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "I Can Be a Firefighter". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Hats Off To BJ!". *The Riff costume used in this episode was also seen in "Shapes". *The Riff voice used in this episode was also heard in "Counting". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Barney's Big Surprise". *The Season 4-6 Barney doll used in this episode was also seen in "We've Got Rhythm". *When the kids say "Barney!" before his comes to the life, the sound clip is taken from "Everyone is Special". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he comes to the life, Kim's "Barney!" is taken from "Pennies, Nickles, Dimes", Jason's "Barney!" is taken from "Three Wishes", except is was ptiched down to -4, with mixed Jason's 1994-2000 voice, Tosha's "Barney!" was voiced by Hannah's from "Let's Eat", except is was ptiched down to -6, with mixed Tosha's 1997-1999 voice, *During kids say "Barney!" run over hug and near 1st and 2nd time "It's a Great Day!", then Kim and Stephen, Barney right, Jason, Tosha and Carlos are on barney's left. *During "I Love You" song, BJ, Jason, Carlos and Stephen, Barney right, Kim and Tosha. are on Barney's left. *Robert wears the same clothes in "It's Tradition". *Kim wears the same hair-style in "Is Everybody Happy?" and clothes in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *Tina wears the same hair-style and clothes in "On the Move", except her 1997-1999 voice is used. *Derek wears the same clothes in "On the Move", except his 1997-1999 voice is used. *Chip wears the same clothes in "Snack Time". *Perry wears the same clothes in "Snack Time". *David wears the same clothes in "An Adventure In Make-Believe". *Keesha wears the same hair-style in "Trading Places" and clothes in "Circle of Friends". *Jason wears the same clothes in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Tosha wears the same hair-style and clothes in "Sing and Dance with Barney". *Carlos wears the same clothes in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Stephen wears the same clothes in "Tick Tock Clocks". Category:Barney and Friends Season 4 Category:1997 episodes